So Forgotten
by go-stevie-go
Summary: Danny and Sam have kids, one is miserable because she is different. But hey, being different is all that bad...is it?PLEASE READ!


Hey yalls! This is the first flat out Sam and Danny fic I have done! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom but I do own (I know it may sound wrong but go with it) his children. Rocks.

Summary: Sam and Danny has grown up, gotten married and has had three kids and one set of twins. One of his daughters Danielle which is the middle child was born without ghost powers. She finds it is her responsibility to prove to her dad that she is just as important as her town saving siblings. But trouble by the name of Vlad masters has seemed to find its way into her life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXx Danielle's pov

My Name is Danni Fenton, Younger sister of Lilith and Christopher Fenton, Older sister of the twins Elliot and Joseph Fenton, Daughter and forgotten memory of my dad Daniel Fenton and Samantha Fenton. I am different from everyone else in my family. All my brothers and sisters have ghost powers and are always saving the day. They also have some type of accomplishment. I am normal, I have no powers and I am not special in any way. I do not even think my dad knows I exist. My mom says stuff like he is just busy and she doesn't even look at me when she does cause she is usually to busy fixing up a wound someone came in with.

That happened a long time ago. I do not say anything about it anymore. I barley talk. Only when I am asked a question in school that can't be answered with a nod or a shake. I spend all my time in my room. No one bothers me there. The most recognition my dad gave me was one time when Chris came in with a wound and he told me to get out of the way so he could see.

I am named after my father but I am nothing like him! This is my story; here is my life as the forgotten……

DpDpDpDpDpDpDpDpDpDpDpDpDp Some time in the Fenton household…

"Dad! Where is the thermos?" Joseph asked looking everywhere.

"It's in the lab! Wait, Why?" Danny asked wondering why he would need it if everything was okay with no ghost anywhere.

"Lily is annoying me!" Joseph answered.

"Joseph Adam Fenton! You can not suck your sister in the thermos" Samantha Fenton scolded.

'_Typical Fenton family Saturday. The only thing missing is the ghost attacks'_ Danni thought to herself reading an old book her grandparents had noted on ghost in a long time ago.

Then helpful Danny cuts in.

"Yeah! Me and your aunt got on each others nerves when we were younger. And now I realize that you guys should treat your only sister a little better." Danny said from behind his news paper.

'_What! Only sister?'_ Danni thought to herself. That was it. She decided that that was enough.

"Um Hello?! Did Father dearest forget he had two daughter's?" Danni was furious.

From not talking in so long her voice was quite. Plus this house was so loud no one could hear her.

'_The house is too loud for me to be heard. Great! Once again I will just be over looked'_ Danni thought fumed.

"Hey honey, will you take Elliot to band practice, Joseph to Karate and Lily will be away for a week." A flustered Sam asked her husband. "I got to go to work so I will see you later"

"Okay I will see you later. And don't worry! I will get the kids where they need to go and I will do it on time!" Danny said with his goofy smile.

"Okay Kids go upstairs and get ready. And hurry up so we can make it on time." Danny said pointing to their rooms.

All of the Fenton kids hurried on up and Danny sat down on the sofa.

Danni looked over the top of the book and just glared. If there were daggers coming out Danny would have died in less then a second. She couldn't believe her own father didn't even care about her. If only she could prove she was something. If there was only something she could do like Join up with someone who he despised, but who?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH at Vlad's lair.

"A mere concoction has been keeping me well as if I froze in time. But in my years Jack and precious Maddie has died away and my only enemy left is that Daniel. With his family and wife he knows not I still live. But I know his weakness. And it is darling Danielle. Yes she will be key!" Vlad thought up his evil plan.

"I will put a drug in there house so who ever walks in will fall into a deep sleep. But I must do it now. This little one will do" Vlad said picking up a purplish substance. "It will affect ghosts only. And since Danielle is not a ghost it will not work on her and we can chat." Vlad let out a horrible laugh.

"Minions! Come take this and put it in Daniels air vents and go quick before everyone leaves!" Vlad yelled orders to his bird followers.

"Yes sir! Right away" One shrieked.

They flew quick through the ghost zone and completed there mission quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At Joseph's room.

"Yuck! What is that oooggghhh." Joseph Yelled before drifting off to sleep in the middle of tying his shoes.

Slowly every one in the house started to fall asleep. That is except for Danni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX in Danni's room…

Danni did not notice any thing from inside her room. She thought everyone had gone..

"Hello Child!" Vlad flowed into the room.

" Ahhha Ghost!!! Someone help ghost Danni started to yell.

"No No calm down! I do not wish to harm you." Vlad soothed.

"Then why are you here?! I have done nothing to you and do not know who you are.!" Danni said with a glare.

" I am here to talk to you. You see I think it is wrong that you are left out in the eyes of your father. Just because you are not like the others does not mean you should get less love now does it?" Vlad said trying to sooth her.

"No, No it doesn't! But what do you care it is not like anything I do will change that." Danni said making conversation.

"Oh but there is. See I am half ghost as well. And I have come here to help make that happen. Only I can train you and mold you so you can become the strongest villain in history. This world has ignored you left and right and now you have a chance to get back at it. Also you can seek the ultimate revenge on your family for shunning you as if you were some awful disease they care not for. Come with me and I can teach you in short time how to become so strong enough to make it happen. Come" Vlad stuck his hand out for her to grab.

" It's a deal. If my family wont give me attention as a good person than maybe they will give me attention as a villain!" Danni said proud.

"Yes that's it." Vlad purred to him self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In the living/Dieing well halfa room.

'_Something isn't right. Were is all the noise?'_ Danny thought to himself then jumped up and Ran upstairs.

Danny checked every room and then came to the last, when he walked in he was furious and scared at the same time. Behold him was Vlad Plasmius and His daughter.

'_Oh no! This bastard is not about to run off with my daughter!'_ Danny angrily thought.

"Back Off Plasmius! And Get away from my daughter" Danny yelled turning ghost.

" I am NOT your daughter!" Danni yelled.

"Young lady I know who I am now get away from him!" Danny shouted using what he called his angry parent voice.

"No! I will not get away in all my days he is the only one who does not bother me and lets me make decision by My self." Danni said.

" Really young Daniel I think it is her decision" Vlad said with an evil grin.

" Fine you want to do things your self? Than go ghost and beat the crud out of him!" Danny yelled starting to feel impatient.

"Oh now really Daniel I think that has got to hurt." Vlad said in a fake caring voice.

" I, I cant." Danni said quietly.

" Well why not?" Danny asked not knowing why.

"Because if you were really my father you would know that I am not half ghost! I am 100 human!" Danni yelled at them.

"1-1-100 Human? But how can this be? You are my daughter and all my kids have the powers! How did it miss you?" Danny sounded bewildered.

"I don't know! Maybe the trait skips over people with a BRAINSTEM!" Danni yelled furious, and without any idea where all her anger was suddenly stemming from.

"GET OUT NOW PLASMIUS!" Danny roared.

"Fine, but Danielle, Do let me know about your decision." And with that Vlad slipped away and the Fenton House slowly came back to life.

"I can't believe you don't have powers! This is infuriating!" Danny droned,

"I'm sorry I can't be FREAKS like the rest of you! I guess I should leave your perfect little family alone, no one would even notice I am gone!" Danni quickly jumped out her bedroom window and hid anywhere in the city where her wretched father and siblings could not find her.

In the next update:

Danni finds out she does have powers, just not the ones that her family were expecting!

Will update soon!

Go-stevie-Go

Hey u guys, I wrote this like forever ago and just forgot to post this so here it goes!


End file.
